piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
1990 Piston Cup Season
The 1990 Piston Cup Season was a piston cup season. Klint Shiftright won this Piston Cup. It's known for Jack Spinner's career ending crash at Calladega. Racers Goodwrench 3 - Dale Earnhardt Sr Cyber Car 04 - Jack Spinner Tow Cap 4 - Rusty Cornfuel View Zeen 10 (number was 10 earlier until 1994) - Ryan Shields (part time) DWStore.com 17 - Darrell Cartrip Nitroade 28 - Andrew Axler Mood Springs 33 - Chuck Armstrong Shifty Drug 35 - Kevin Racingtire Tank Coat 36 - Eugene Carbureski Dinoco 43 - The King Oxnard 48 - Thomas Tanrev Easy Idle 51 - Ruby Oaks Leak Less 52 - Claude Scruggs Faux Wheel Drive 54 - Johnny Blamer (rookie) Fiber Fuel 56 - Brush Curber (part time) Octane Gain 58 - Billy Oilchanger (rookie) Vitoline 61 - James Cleanair RPM 64 - Devon Rutherford N20 Cola 68 - Ron Pitcar Gasprin 70 - Mike Yankee Rev N Go 73 - Misti Motorkrass Sidewall Shine 74 - Slide Powers JLP Inc. 75 - Cole Speedland Vinyl Toupee 76 - Crusty Rotor Sony Vaio 78 - Alloy Wilson Gask-Its 80 - Billy Ford Shiny Wax 82 - Darren Leadfoot (part-time) Revolting 84 - Don Alternators HTB 86 - Chick Hicks Bumper Save 90 - James Robson Sputter Stop 92 - Murray Clutchburn Spare Mint 93 - Ernie Gearson Tuxedo Plumbing 98 - Jonathan Melter Retread 99 (number was not 79 at the time) - Haul Inngas (part time) Tach O Mint 101 - Greg Candyman Clutch Aid 121 - Kraig Shiftright Clutch Aid 122 - Klint Shiftright No Stall 123 - Larry Smith Winners List # Nightdona 500 - Chick Hicks # Las Vegas 400 - The King # Texas 350 - The King # Olympus 500 - Alloy Wilson # Carolina's 350 - Klint Shiftright # Palm Mile 300 - Ruby Oaks # BnL 500 - Darrell Cartrip # Sidewall Shine 300 - Klint Shiftright # New York 400 - Darrell Cartrip # Tow Cap 400 - Klint Shiftright # Memphis 400 - Greg Candyman # Mood Springs 400 - Chuck Armstrong # Rev N Go 350 - Don Alternators # The King 400 - Devon Bradford Rutherford # N20 Cola 400 - Billy Ford # Pocono 400 - Rusty Cornfuel # Clutch Aid/Cozsen 400 - Kraig Shiftright # Revolting 400 - Don Alternators # Brickyard 400 - Don Alternators # Daniel 500 - Ernie Gearson # Michigan 400 - Kevin Racingtire # Copper Canyon 400 - Klint Shiftright # Gasprin 400 - Mike Yankee # Calladega 500 - The King # Leak Less 400 - The King # Fei 400 - Klint Shiftright # Southern 350 - The King # Sputter Stop 400 - James Robson # Spare Mint 400 - Larry Smith # Virginia 500 - James Robson # Los Angeles 500 - Greg Candyman # Boston 350 - Kraig Shiftright # Heartland 500 - James Cleanair # Washington 350 - Ron Pitcar # Richmond 400 - Klint Shiftright # Dinoco 400 - Klint Shiftright Top 12 # Klint Shiftright # The King # Darrell Cartrip # Don Alternators # Billy Ford # James Robson # Dale Earnhardt Sr # Ernie Gearson # Larry Smith # Thomas Tanrev # Claude Scruggs # Andrew Axler Trivia * Klint Shiftright wins his first Piston Cup. * Ron Pitcar and James Robson get their final wins in the Washington 350 and Virginia 500.